therealmsofkelmarthfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodin Fitz-Chivalry
Theodin Fitz-Chivalry, a bastard of Westborne, began life out of scandal. He left Westborne at an early age and became a travelling mercenary under the leadership of a witch hunter, who he fought various battles and went of various missions for. Ultimately he was betrayed by the very same witch hunter, who's life he then ended. He now travels Kelmarth, investigating magic-users and searching for one of the warlocks, Regan, who he fought in his time as a mercenary. Physical Description At 6”1ft tall, Theodin cut's a dark and imposing figure. Suspicious of all he meets, his pale grey eyes are helpful in keeping his thoughts unreadable. Some people find this delightfully intimidating. Reserved and brooding - Theodin's attire consists of leather and chainmail underneath a tattered mercenary cloke. A long sword hangs behind his left shoulder, and a quiver of arrows behind his right. A light crossbow hangs from his right hip, and his left arm carries a tall, thin shield. A deep cowl covering his dark hair (which he grow long to hide my elven ears) finishes off his carefully crafted appearance of someone who can easily fade into the background when needed, but also menacing enough to loosen the tongues of anyone he questions. Backstory I was born in scandal, as my mother had no husband - being charmed for a season in her youth by a young Drow Elf. On the discovery by the Drow elders of my parents relationship they were forcibly separated... my human mother never saw her beloved again. '' ''To add to the shame of being fatherless, was my rather obvious Drow heritage in our village. Being cruelly shunned from both races I am kin too, for I did try to reach out to my father’s race, I decided to earn a living on the road. Naturally I choose what any young men of my age and situation would do - becoming a travelling guard for anyone who would have me. '' ''I quickly learnt that the mistrust I was so used to in my hometown was not because of my bastard background, but rather my Drow appearance, and therefore something I could not run from. So I decided to hide as best as I could my ancestry, guarding my secret fiercely. After a number of years of being a mercenary, I encountered something that tore apart the fragile life I had made for myself. My entire company (in which I had risen to the rank of lieutenant) was hired by a witch hunter to assist him in destroying a warlock in the town of Thoowick (Streatham, Saldun), but he vastly underestimated his quarry. '' ''The battle did not last more than a day, but it raged fiercely. We battled relentlessly against the small army of Bone Devils the warlock sent at us, until we were weak with exhaustion. '' ''Then the worst came to pass. He unleashed a Beholder (pg 28 of MM). '' ''I cannot forget, the agony of seeing the only friends I'd ever had, just standing there paralyzed, despair in their eyes, as I became the warlocks unwilling puppet. I resisted in vain the force controlling me as I started slitting their throats with hands that were no longer my own. '' ''In the midst of the slaughter I saw the witch hunter manage to break out of the spell, I entreated him to help us, to kill me if need be, to stop the bloodshed. With a dismissive glance, he callously replied “The longer it takes the warlock to kill you all the longer I have to escape - we were only here to ascertain the warlocks strength anyway.” The hatred that I felt for him in that moment consumed me, and I vowed to Tempus that my life was his, if he allowed me to avenge my company. He heard my heartfelt promise. The blade I was using burst into roaring flames, and I was freed from the warlocks grasp. With a mighty throw I sent the flaming blade deep into the back of the cowardly dog who had brought us here to die “for the greater good”. '' ''I don't remember anything for a while after that. The straining against the spell, and the sudden power coursing through me caused me to black out. I awoke hours later to the bloody scene with only a few score of us still alive. After this tragic event I could no longer bear to stay with the remainder of my comrades due to my continual guilt over the blood I had shed - abet unwillingly - even though they held nought against me for it. I parted ways with them and set off on my own to start my own quest - to track down Regan LeBlank, the warlock who had caused my shame by my own methods. He would pay for the murder of my friends. During my quest for him I have made a habit of investigating all magic users I heard of on my travels. '' ''Any that I find to be using magic with evil intent feel the full power of my pent up wrath. By doing this I am also continually honing my skills as a true Witch Hunter, to better enable myself to defeat Regan when I eventually find him. Individuals of Importance * My mother - the one sole person who never judged me for past or heritage, but rather loved all the more for them. I send letter and funds to her frequently. * My father - even after all these years my mother still pines for him… some of that yearning to see him as rubbed off on me. I would like to find him one day. * Tempus - I believe emphatically that he is the one who grants me my powers and I plan to keep my promise to kill the warlock in his name. Current Goals * Hunt down Warlock Regan LeBlank - who caused me to kill my comrades. * To find my father, and if he is still worthy of my mother try to reunite them. * To rid the world of evil magic users. Previous connections to other party members Alduin Mithale I tracked down Alduin many years ago after hearing rumours of his powers. I found him to be arrogant of nature but not evil of heart. We separated ways amicably. Dravos Flametongue I’ve recently heard of a sorcerer in these parts called Dravos. I feel like I’m finally starting to close in on his location. A bartender told me that he believes that I might find him at Perdale. Session Appearances Character Information Notable Items Abilities 'Spells' Category:Caleb Griffiths Category:Half-Elf Category:Paladin Category:Whispers of Saldun's Past Category:Character Category:Player Character